


Promise

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: A Twist of Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, I heard he might have a breakdown in Season 5, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is good boyfriend tm, M/M, Season 5 shit, Slow Sex, Someone protect my baby Keith, eh whatever, i guess, lots of fluffy kissing yay, so this was born, there is sex now because i'm trash, updated yay, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith comes back after the mission, expecting Lance to be angry with him for almost dying, but he gets something he didn't expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this came up for two reasons - from a piece of artwork I made on my Tumblr blog, and from a rumor saying that Keith might have a breakdown in Season 5 (at least my friend told me that but I honestly wouldn't be surprised)

Keith knew instantly - as soon as he stepped through those doors - that everybody knew what happened. Just by the looks on their faces, he knew what they were all feeling. Allura; concerned and debating whether or not she should say something to him even though they weren't close. Coran; making sure to keep his mouth shut for once because he knew this wasn't the time for facts on what could've happened. Matt; filled with mixed emotions of happiness that Keith is alive and grief that Keith tried to do it in the first place. 

Hunk looked heart-broken. He had tears in his puffy red eyes, and Keith felt horrible. He knew how much Hunk cared about everyone on this team, and Keith knew that he was, sadly, part of it. Pidge, who was typing away at codes for the dungeon area to keep Lotor in, had stopped completely to expose the grief in her eyes to Keith. 

Lance stood there without making a single move, staring at the ground with clenched fists and furrowed eyebrows. Keith felt his heart sink when Lance barely glanced at him before turning away. 

Then there was Shiro - who stood there with the deadliest look he ever gave Keith. He looked at him as if Keith made a move to destroy the entire coalition. Keith believed he saw their bond slowly shrinking down to a thin piece of thread, just waiting to split apart. He felt his world crumble around him as he realized the two most important people in the world to him we're angry. 

Hunk was the first to make a move. He moved to Keith's side and steadied Keith by his shoulders. Keith didn't even notice he started shaking. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up," Hunk murmured, wiping a stay drop of blood sliding down Keith's forehead. Keith nodded numbly, letting Hunk turn him back to the doors and lead him out. 

They went to Keith's old room to clean and bandage his head. Keith wanted to tell him it wasn't anything bad - just a cut from when his ship was hit and his head hit a panel in his cruiser. He had just a slight headache, but he'll live. However, Hunk was there with him and not letting him be alone after everything that happened. He smiled and didn't even bring up what Keith did. What they did was start talking about all the shows Coran had them do while he was under the spell of a weird worm. 

Keith was both grateful for the distraction, and slightly disturbed about the brain part. It was as if Keith was only injured on the training deck. Hunk was acting like nothing happened for Keith. 

When he left to go change and deal with Lotor, Keith was left alone in his old room. He tapped his foot anxiously, his mind going back to Shiro and Lance. Why were they mad? He expected them to be more upset and cry and ask him "Why did you do it?!" and all that emotional jazz. He didn't expect to be hit with... that. 

Keith felt even worse. What if they didn't want to talk to him before he left for the next mission? Shiro said he'd always support him, but maybe this was pushing it just a little too far. Keith knew he was doing the right thing, but he has to admit he is glad Lotor showed up. Keith never wanted to die... But he'd do it if it meant saving the people he cared about. 

It wasn't until lights out did someone knock on his door. He shuffled out of the corner of his bed and got to his feet, his heart jolting at who it might be. "Yeah?" 

The doors swished open, and the figure of Lance came into view. Keith froze. Lance had that look - the one where he was in deep thought. It made him look so much older than he really was. "Keith-" 

"Look, I already know what you're going to say," Keith interrupted, looking down at his feet. "Why did you do it? Why would you sacrifice yourself to save us? Why would you throw away your life? We're a team! We're supposed to stick together!" Keith gritted his teeth, feeling his eyes start to warm. "I get it, okay? So don't say anything! I don't want to hear it!" 

Lance stood there in silence, eyes large and eyebrows raised in surprise. Keith moved to walk past him, to get some air. He didn't want Lance to see him cry. But Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shushing him gently while his soft hands cupped Keith's face. "Keith, hey - look at me. Don't cry, I'm not going to yell at you, I promise." 

Keith shook his head, covering his face. Lance moved his hands to his shoulders, pulling him close until his lips grazed his forehead. "Please look at me..." 

Small hiccups escaped his lips when he finally brought his eyes up to Lance's. Lance didn't look angry. He didn't look upset. He looked... happy? No, not that... Content? Keith couldn't tell. Lance hushed him quietly, bringing his hands back up to his face.

"There, see?" Lance smiled, running his thumbs under Keith's wet eyes. "I'm not going to say anything of those things. It won't change anything, will it?" Keith felt a weight get lifted off his shoulders. He sniffed and closed his eyes again, leaning into Lance's warm hands. Lance kissed his eyelids gently, thumbs rubbing Keith's soft cheeks. "It's okay now. You just need to let everything cool down. We're all still taking it in, you know?"

Keith sighed, tilting forward and hiding his face in Lance's neck. "I did what I was supposed to do... One life doesn't matter compared to the whole universe..." 

Lance frowned, his arms weaving around Keith's body. "Hey, don't say that... How would you feel if I threw myself into that shield to save everyone?" Keith stiffened under his arms, his breath hitching. Lance ran his fingers through his hair, kissing the side of his head. "I understand why you did it, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to lecture you." 

"Then... what are you...?" Keith pulled back a bit. He was used to getting lectured for stupid things he did. Shiro, Allura - hell, even Pidge - would lecture him on his actions he did on instinct. Keith hated how he acted, but it got him through a lot of shit. If what he did ended terribly, he expected a lecture - maybe a slap or two and a whole lot of yelling. Lance, however, was acting like the whole thing didn't affect him for Keith. He's being gentle... 

"I just want you, Keith," Lance whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "I've missed you so much... and I almost lost you..." Keith opened his mouth to respond, but Lance closed the distance between them, kissing him slowly and lovingly. "I miss you, Keith," he murmured between kisses, still kissing Keith to keep him quiet. "I really do want you to come back - to come home."

Keith pressed his hands to his chest, managing to get some distance between their lips so he could talk. "Lance... You know I can't..." Lance didn't seem to hear him, managing to capture his lips again. Keith, this time, just melted into the kiss, his arms weaving around Lance's shoulders. Smiling into the kiss, Lance moved his hands down to Keith's waist, leading him back over to his bed. Keith grunted softly, looking up at Lance when his back hit the bed. "Lance, I have to leave soon..."

Lance tilted his head, his fingers caressing his cheek. "Soon isn't now, though," he murmured, eyes soft. Keith flushed slightly and looked away. Lance chuckled quietly, leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Please, Keith... I haven't seen you in so long..." A swirl of guilt hit him. Keith sighed, relaxing under Lance. 

"I'm sorry... I want you too, Lance," he mumbled, leaning up and kissing Lance's cheek. "I've missed you..." 

"Will you come back?" Lance asked, kissing Keith's jaw. 

"I don't know..." Keith sighed, tilting his head back. "I can't do anything for Voltron anymore..."

"Keith, I'd rather give up my position in the Red Lion than let you go back with the Blade," Lance nuzzled his neck, reaching up to clip off Keith's chest armor. "I really hate to tell you, but you're just not safe with them. I get it - you want to help everybody. I get that your heritage means a lot to you and you want to be with them, but..." He sighed, running his hands over Keith's skin tight suit. "They don't care if you die during a mission. They won't save you if you get captured. They're not your teammates."

Keith's throat closed. He felt his eyes start to tear up again. Lance wasn't really wrong. Kolivan won't hesitate to leave any of his members behind if it means saving the majority of them. He's told countless times that they aren't Voltron, and he's not wrong. Voltron doesn't leave anyone behind, no matter the risks. Keith remembered when they went to save Allura, and he almost died taking Zarkon head on. 

"Please, Keith," Lance reached under Keith to undo the back of the suit, his eyes soft but pleading. "Please come home." 

"Lance..." Keith breathed, trapped in Lance's beautiful eyes. He shivered when Lance's smooth hands started working Keith's suit off of his body, his skin prickling wherever his hands touched his skin. God, he missed Lance's touch. "I don't..." He couldn't help but think about how much he really did want to come back. He never thought of any place he's ever been to as 'home'. But Lance was calling this castle home. Keith shook his head, lifting his arms so Lance could peel the suit off his upper body. "I thought Earth was home?"

Lance paused at that, his eyes flashing with grief. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Earth is home, but so is this castle. Everybody we love is _here_ \- not out there with the Blade." 

"But-"

"No, Keith," Lance kissed his forehead, pressing another to his cheek before his lips. "You barely know the people in the Blade. You barely get a chance, because of Kolivan's damn rules." Keith's breath hitched, flashes of Regris coming back to him. Lance nuzzled his neck, rubbing his hips. "I don't want you to end up like another soldier he didn't bother to save."

Keith fell quiet with Lance. He shivered when Lance mouthed at his neck gently, trying to pull Keith back to him. Lance clearly didn't want to keep talking about Keith in the Blade and almost dying so many times without a chance to survive. Keith didn't want to either. It made him feel worse about everything that's happened. He sank into the moment, wondering briefly what would've happened if he never left the Black Lion.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when Lance began pulling his suit down to his hips. "I love you, Lance..." 

Lance looked up at him, smiling softly. "I love you too, baby... Um, why don't we just forget about everything for now? We can deal with it later, yeah?"

Keith's shoulders relaxed at Lance's words. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled back, kissing the corner of Lance's mouth. "Please..." 

All the problems melted away as they kissed, Lance's warm hands running along Keith's scarred body. With Lance wanting Keith to come back and with Keith wanting to be a part of something - he could think of those things later. Right now, he's with Lance. Kissing him slow and sweet in the quiet space of his old room, Keith let his thoughts only concentrate on Lance. Lance's lips, his hands, his body. He wanted it all right now. 

Lance was always happy to give Keith what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of looked at this and thought "meh let's write a second chapter because I'm trash" and this was born!

It didn’t take Keith long to forget how or why he ended up here on this bed with Lance on top of him. He didn’t want to think about anything other than now, his hands tangled in soft brown locks, rolling his hips up into Lance’s warm mouth. Soft moans rumbled in his throat, back arched perfectly off the bed as Lance swallowed him down, watching Keith’s reactions with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Lance, ‘mm close,” Keith breathed out, looking down at him through his bangs. Lance hummed and pulled off of him with a lewd pop, his hand wrapping around his cock instead. Keith hissed lightly and thrusted into his hand, his stomach coiling at the touch.

“Come on, babe,” Lance breathed, kissing along his thigh. “You can do it. Let go.” Keith shivered and whined when he felt Lance squeeze him, thumb circling his head gently. It didn’t take much more to have him crying out, hips jerking up as Lance made sure it didn’t get too messy. He chuckled softly, making sure Keith saw him lick his hand clean. 

“Lance,” Keith mumbled, reaching up for him. “I need you…” Lance smiled softly, leaning down to bring him into a slow, loving kiss. Keith whimpered, tangling his hands into his hair. He was starting to get a little desperate for Lance to just fuck him already. He could tell they were gonna go slow, but he just wanted Lance inside him. Now. 

“Just a little longer, baby,” Lance murmured against his lips, his hand blindly searching under the bed for their hidden bottle of lube - or whatever the clear substance that Lance found months ago was. Keith nibbled and sucked on Lance’s bottom lip, dragging his nails over his back and shoulders. Lance groaned and kissed him harder, popping open the bottle and covering his fingers in the liquid. 

Keith sighed in bliss when Lance rubbed his fingers against his rim, hooking his legs around his hips loosely. Lance smiled against his lips, gently pushing in a finger. Keith groaned and rocked his hips down into his hand, tangling his hands into Lance’s hair. He lifted his head and mouthed at Lance’s neck, moaning softly when Lance pushed in another finger.

“So eager,” Lance breathed out with a soft chuckle, groaning when Keith bit his ear playfully. “Damn, I missed you, baby…” he murmured, dipping his head down to kiss Keith again. He felt Keith clench around his fingers when he pushed them in deeper, stretching him open for his cock. 

“Please, Lance…” Keith moaned, looking up at him with a dazed look in his eyes. Lance smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling his fingers out slowly to lube himself up. Keith swallowed thickly and smiled back, reaching up to rub his cheeks. “I love you, Lance…” 

“I love you too, Keith,” Lance whispered, grabbing his hips and lining himself up. Keith moaned lowly when Lance pushed into him slowly, digging his nails into Lance’s shoulders. Lance groaned into his ear, rubbing his thigh soothingly. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Keith nodded, loving the stretch he was given. Lance sucked at his neck, setting one arm beside Keith’s head as he began to thrust slowly in and out of Keith, holding his hip with his other hand. Keith arched his back, gasping at the slow hot drag of Lance’s cock inside of him. “Fuck- Lance…” 

“You’re so tight, Keith,” Lance breathed into his ear, nibbling at the shell. “You feel so good, babe…” 

“God…” Keith moaned, tangling his hands in Lance’s hair. “So do you…” 

“Yeah?” Lance grinned against his shoulder. Keith smiled and tugged his head up, gazing up into Lance’s beautiful blue eyes. Lance smiled back and pecked his lips, brushing his fingers through Keith’s hair. “You’re so beautiful, Keith,” he whispered, rolling his hips against Keith’s again, pulling a small gasp from him. “I’ve missed seeing you like this.” 

Keith chuckled a bit, closing his eyes. “I missed seeing you, too,” he murmured, groaning lowly when Lance thrusted into him again. Lance hummed and pulled him into a slow kiss, lazily licking into Keith’s mouth. At one point, Keith tried to push his hips up against Lance’s for a harder thrust, but that only resulted in Lance pinning his hips down, smirking at his pouting boyfriend. 

“No no, we’re taking this slow, babe,” he teased, keeping the same easy pace. Keith sighed but didn’t fight back, rolling his head to the side to expose the smooth skin of his neck. Lance chuckled and nuzzled the dip between his neck and shoulder, running his hands over Keith’s hips and thighs. Keith moaned lowly when Lance pushed in deeper, his legs tightening around Lance’s hips. “There we go…” Lance grinned, biting his shoulder playfully. “You’re starting to tighten around me.” 

“God, shut up,” Keith groaned, arching his back under him. “Just fuck me, Lance.”

“I am, babe,” Lance hummed, leaning back to look down at Keith completely. His hair was splayed over the pillows, some sticking to his skin. His lips were slightly swollen, eyes looking up at him lustfully. Lance shivered and jerked his hips into a harder thrust, making Keith gasp out a louder moan. 

The sight made Lance’s stomach coil more, and Keith clenching around him made it worse. Lance breathed out a groan, wrapping his hand around Keith’s member, stroking him teasingly. Keith squirmed under him, bucking up into his hand. Lance moaned at the move, thrusting hard into him again. “You’re gonna make me cum, baby,” he grinned, rubbing Keith’s tip with his thumb. 

He wasn’t surprised when Keith bucked his hips again, a smirk appearing on his face. Lance was slightly taken aback by the look, yelping when Keith tightened his legs around him and forced him back down on top of him. Keith tangled his hands into his hair and kissed him hard, rolling his hips up against Lance’s. Lance moaned and didn’t bother to stop him, jerking his hand faster.

Keith finished first, Lance following close after. The two held onto each other as they came down, hands lazily carding through hair. Lance pressed small pecks to Keith’s face, smiling and looking at him with so much love in his gaze. Keith flushed a bit under his gaze, smiling back and caressing his cheek. 

“I’m not too tired,” Lance said, sitting up. “How about a bubble bath?”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, eyes crinkling in amusement. Lance beamed, watching Keith prop himself up on his elbows to peck Lance’s lips. “Sure, a bubble bath sounds nice.” 

“Sweet,” Lance grinned, rubbing Keith’s hips. “Then we can come back and cuddle for the rest of the night.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith hummed, capturing his lips for a longer kiss. “For once, a good plan.” 

Lance wanted to roll his eyes, but he laughed instead. “I feel the love.” 

Keith laughed with him. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of rushed, but oh well still sex


End file.
